


Only For Your Most Treasured Someone

by blackfin



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I know that's a weird tag to have alongside all this but don't worry, Link just gets a nosebleed, Love, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Mention of blood, Short & Sweet, just fluff, that's all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 12:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfin/pseuds/blackfin
Summary: Things really aren't going Link's way. First, he accidentally teleports away when Sidon was about to give him something important, then, when he manages to get back to the Domain, he winds up nearly breaking his nose in his hurry to meet back up with his Zora Prince. Thankfully, after all the missteps and mishaps, a beautiful trinket with a special purpose is waiting to be given to him





	Only For Your Most Treasured Someone

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT: this is a kind of sequel to a comic made by lightingupthereef over on tumblr - please check it out before reading, thank you!  
> http://lightingupthereef.tumblr.com/post/169923674286/sidlink-prompt-what-if-link-accidentally-used-the  
> Cross posted on my tumblr, s-aizo   
> Currently accepting commissions, check my tumblr for more details  
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated! Thank you!

Things were just really not going his way today. 

In a desperate panic to get back to Zora’s Domain so he could let Sidon knowing that severely bad timing had been the cause behind the earlier mishap, not rejection as the Zora Prince had likely thought, Link had landed safely on the portal outside the Myahm Agana Shrine, immediately transported himself back to Zora’s Domain, specifically to the handy shrine right underneath the King’s Chambers and, once there, had made a mad dash up the stairs…

And promptly fell flat on his face when his foot, apparently not catching on that there was one more left, caught on the top stair. He hadn’t even been fortunate to catch himself or land on his cheek. No, he landed hard on his nose, sending a crashing wave of electric white pain through his face as blood spurted furiously from his nostrils because that was just the kind of day it was. 

Rolling over onto his back, one hand clamped gingerly over his throbbing, gushing nose, Link managed to get himself to his feet, stumbled slightly as dizziness swamped him, and was considering the options of either going to the inn to get cleaned up before he went about tracking down Sidon or leaving that for later since right now, finding Sidon took a lot of priority when the decision was made for him. 

There was a flash of red in the periphery of his vision. Next thing he knew, there was a very large, very alarmed Zora Prince hovering all around him. Large hands flew everywhere, tugging his own hands away from his face so that golden eyes could carefully inspect the damage. By now, there was a small crowd of curious, confused Zora gathered around, watching as Sidon called out to one of the guards to get a medic. 

“I’m okay, I’m alright!” Link reassured, bloodied hands waving frantically, now more than a little embarrassed at how the situation had played out and really not wanting to get anyone else involved, his lips tacky with drying blood, “I just tripped is all.”

“You’re bleeding, Link.” Sidon reminded him sternly, kneeling down so that they were at eye-level. 

“It looks a lot worse that it is. It’s okay, the blood’s already stopped. It’s alright.”

Sidon didn’t look remotely convinced but retracted the order he had given. Easily picking Link up, which he didn’t dare oppose, Sidon carried him off, away from the crowd of onlookers, towards his personal chambers. Link wiped from the the gooey blood away from his face, grimacing as that sent another fresh wave of pain through his nose. Still couldn’t still if it was broken - that was a diagnosis he’d only get after everything was cleaned away. 

“Sorry about before.” Link said, suddenly remembering why he had rushed over here, “Me transporting away wasn’t intentional.”

Pushing open the doors to his chambers with his shoulder, Sidon favored him with a warm smile that instantly drove away all traces of pain, “It’s alright. My initial reaction was to think that you were running away but I quickly realized that your expression as you were teleporting was one of horror so I deduced it was simply an accident and you would return.”

“Of course,” he continued as he set Link gently down, “this wasn’t exactly the kind of reunion I was expecting.” Lightly stroking the backs of his fingers along the curve of Link’s cheek, he playfully said, “You didn’t need to rush to such an extent that you injure yourself, you know.”

“It was all part of the plan.” Link said with mock pride, triumphantly placing his hands on his hips, “I get hurt, you come to my rescue, all else is forgotten as you lovingly nurse me back to health.”

Sidon snorted quietly, “Seeing you covered in blood definitely drove away any thoughts of the earlier incident and made it impossible to focus on anything else. It gave me quite the fright, you know.”

“Sorry.” Link replied sheepishly, scratching the back of his head, “I’m just really messing up tonight, aren’t I?”

“It’s alright, Link.” Sidon gently soothed him, then leaned down to place a quick, soft kiss against his tacky, crusty lips. Seemingly unbothered by the presence of dried and drying blood, the Zora Prince breathed, warm breath sliding along the surface of his skin, “It was just an accident. No need to worry about it.”

“How can you stand to kiss me when I got blood all over my face?” Link asked, somewhat flabbergasted. 

Sidon leaned back, shrugged nonchalantly and said simply, “It’s a part of you so why would I be bothered?”

Sensing that further arguing the point that there was currently coagulated puddles and dried up riverbeds of people juice on the area Sidon had just kissed would get him absolutely nowhere, Link dropped it, scratched away some of the blood flakes and asked, “Can we start over from before?”

“After we get you cleaned up and have a look at your nose.”

Sounded good to him. After letting Sidon plop him down onto one the various “beds” that had been created for him (which were really just piles of pillows and blankets smooshed together to make fairly competent sleeping areas), Link quietly watched as the Zora Prince bustled about, getting all the necessary tools needed to get him cleaned up, then obediently sat still as Sidon went through the careful process of gently scrubbing away the blood. Once his face was free of all itchy containments, he stole a quick kiss, which was immediately followed by several more before they managed to disentangle themselves and he could check the status of his nose. Still didn’t seem broken, which was good. Most likely, it was just sore from being banged against a hard floor. 

“You certain you don’t want the medic to look?” Sidon asked, concerned, the tips of his fingers lightly brushing Link’s cheek. 

“It’ll be fine.” Link reassured with a smile. “Now,” he held out his hands, “can we start over?”

Sidon returned the smile with a soft, warm one of his own. Retrieving the jewel he had been attempting to present to Link earlier, Sidon placed it in the palm of his hand and curled his small fingers around it. Brushing the pad of his thumb over Link’s scarred knuckles, he said quietly, “This belonged to my Mother. From the few memories I have of her, I can always see it glimmering like a star and I can remember being so fond of it. Before she passed, she pressed it into my hand, closed by fingers around it and bid me to treasure it. Treasure it until I found someone I loved more truly, more dearly than anyone else, someone I treasured more immensely than I could ever treasure it, and they loved and treasured me just as deeply. When that happened, she told me, give this to them. Not as a piece of pretty stone and metal, but a piece of myself that they can treasure, just as I had treasured it.” 

Slowly unraveling his fingers so he could glance down at the sparkling gem lying on the palm of his hand, Link, unable to think of anything else to say as the happiness whooping like a madman instead of his head was making it hard to think at all, dropped his head and moaned, “Now I feel even worse for transporting away!”

Laughing softly, Sidon leaned down to press a kiss against his warm cheek, “Will you accept it?”

“It’s mine.” Link replied firmly, closing his fingers tightly over it once more. 

Raising his head to set a even stare on Sidon, he placed his closed hand over his heart and continued on matter-of-factly, “Just as you are.”

A slight grin tugged at his lips when the Zora Prince flushed a little, golden eyes widening in surprise before the warm smile appeared again. Reaching forward to wrap his arms around Sidon’s shoulders, he embraced him tightly. In his hand, the cool metal was warming up. There was a very safe, very secure ornamental box back home that the little trinket was going into once he got the chance. No way he was going to take any kind of risk with it. If this was a piece of Sidon, then it was beyond precious and needed extensive safe-keeping. 

Link rubbed his cheek against Sidon’s, happiness fluttering sweetly inside his chest, and whispered, “And I am yours.”

Muscular arms encircled him as Sidon pressed a smiling kiss against the side of his head, “You are, forever and always. I love you, Link.”

“I love you, too, Sidon. Thank you.” Sliding back, he held out the hand holding the precious jewel, “I’ll treasure and keep it safe always.”

Cupping his face in his large, calloused hands, Sidon leaned down to lightly kiss the tip of his still sore nose, then placed a firmer, warmer one against his mouth and whispered, “I have no doubt of that."


End file.
